Aiden who?
by alex-monroy
Summary: Spencer has been crushing on Aiden for a year, but didn't make a move because he was taken. Finally, Aiden is single and Spencer is determinated to win him over. Will her plans change when she meets a certain brunnette? Two shot, g!p fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new fic. It's gonna be a g!p fic, so if you don't like it or it offends you, please don't read. This one is for a little nice lady who asked me to write g!p spashley. You know who you are; you little pervert, lol. I'm kidding. Thank you for following Gilfriend. I don't know when I'm gonna update, but I'm writing this short fic to make it up to you guys.**

**I don't own South of Nowhere or its characters.**

**Read and Review!**

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Aiden Who?**

"Spencer, Spencer you're not gonna believe what I heard" an excited Chelsea exclaims, spinning on my chair.

"Whoa Chels! Did you take Glen's painkillers again?"

"Spence wait until you hear what I have to say. You will…."

"Chels I bet the info you have is very juicy but can't you wait? I need to finish this paper" I say pointing to my laptop.

"You did not imply I like gossip?" She says incredulously.

"Nooo.. you don't like it….you love it" I say turning my chair and facing my laptop that is on my desk. I'm ready to start working on my paper again.

"But spence you NEED to know" she says turning me so I'm facing her.

"No buts Chels. I'm working on an important assignment. Whatever you have to say it has to wait" I say turning to my work.

"But.."

"Chelsea" I warn her.

I love Chelsea. She is my best friend- roommate- kind of sister in law. She has been dating my idiot twin brother Glen since forever, but today I'm not in the mood to hear her gossip. I woke up with my left foot, so far everything have been wrong. I was late for my morning class and couldn't turn in an assignment I've been working on for weeks. Now I have to write a new assignment in less than 24 hours, and…

"So Maddison told Lauren who told…."

"Not interested Chels" I say interrupting her.

Chelsea pouts; too bad it's not gonna work this time.

"Chels I need to work on this. My grade depends on this paper, so…." I trail off.

When I see she doesn't make any move, I stand up and take her arm.

"If you don't return for a few hours, I will appreciate it. Why don't you visit Glen" I say pushing her.

"He is training" she pouts again.

"Why don't you go with Carmen? I'm sure she misses you"

"bu…"

"Bye Chels, love you" I stop her mid-sentence again and close the door.

I feel bad for behaving like this with her by my grade is on stake, and.,, it was her fault I was late.

"Ok! I guess you don't wanna know Aiden is free now" My friend yells through the door.

Wait! What?!

Aiden free?!

Forget what I say before this is the best day of my life!

I run to the door, open it and spring after Chelsea.

"Where do you think you're going?" I take her arm and drag her to our room.

Thank God there wasn't anyone in the hallways.

"But I thought you don't wanna hear it" Chelsea says smirking.

"Don't" I scold her. "Now spill" I say when we are in our room.

"Spencer your paper" she says innocently, pointing to my laptop.

"It can wait. Now tell all you know" I say sitting on the bed.

"Your grade depends on it" she says smirking.

"Chels please? pretty please" I plead.

"I don't know Spence" she says looking at her nails that little…

"Please Chelsee" I say pouting and tiling my head…What? I need to use the big guns.

"Ugh don't do that. You know no one can say no" she says glaring at me.

"Come on Chels! You know you wanna say it" I say tickling her sides.

"Stop it" she exclaims slapping my hands.

"say it"

"ok, ok. Aiden is single. He broke up with her girlfriend" an excited Chelsea yells.

"AHHHHHH" I yell jumping around.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"100% I heard from Mary who heard from Dave who…"

"Chels, is it true or not? Isn't another rumor" I question her.

"If you let me finish you will find out that Madison Duarte was the one who told the whole cheerleading squad"

"Madison?" I ask and she nods "but Chels you know if there's someone who loves gossip more than you that is Madison Duarte"

"And wasn't Madison who spread the rumor that Aiden has a tiny member" I remind her.

I mean it had to be a rumor; no one can have it that small, right?

"But Madison will know because she is best friends with Aiden ex" Chels tells me.

"What if it's not true?" I ask her.

"Well.."

"What?"

"Aiden changed her Facebook status to..single" Chelsea adds.

"AHHHHH" we scream together.

"I can't believe it" I say.

Don't judge me. Aiden and her girlfriend are or were high school sweet hearts.

"This is your chance Spence"

"I.."

Ok you might have notice: I have a small crush on Aiden….

Ok, ok, not small. I have this big crush on Aiden since I met him at a basketball game.

God he is so hot, green eyes, brunette, his abs..

"Stop it"

"What?" I ask her.

"You are fantasying"

"I'm not" I try to look offended.

"Don't deny it. You were drooling" she says laughing.

"I was not"

"Spencer"

"Ok. I was but I can't help it we are talking about Aiden Denison" I say sighing

"This is the chance you were waiting for.."

"I don't know Chels. I can't go to Aiden and say _"hey! I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. Do you wanna go out?" _

"Why not?"

"Chels it doesn't work that way" only an idiot will use such a pick up line.

"It might.." I look at her like saying_ really Chelsea_.

"But that's how Glen asked me out" She defends herself.

I palm my face. It had to be Glen.

"Well it work on..some people, but something tells me not on me or Aiden"

"Well what are planning?" she asks me crossing her arms.

"planning?"

"Duh! Aiden is free and he is the hottest guy around here. He is not gonna stay single long"

Chels is right usually girls threw themselves at him and they knew he was taken, but now that he is single… let's say I'm gonna have a lot of competition.

"Well…on Monday when I see him on class…"

"Really spence? When you see him at class?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well you have been sharing classes with Aiden since last year and I don't wanna sound mean but he hasn't notice you"

"That's not true. He knows my name, kind of.. and he hasn't…paid too much attention to any girl" That's another thing I like about Aiden; he was faithful to her girlfriend.

"Yeah! But you need to step up your game Spence. Think about it, if you wait for Monday, he might have a girlfriend"

I hate to admit it, but she is right. I need to do something, but what?

"You know about tonight's game right?" of course I know. I don't miss Aiden's games.

Yes, I'm a pathetic little fan girl.

"They are gonna have an after party and.. we are going"

"What? Chels you know I don't do partying"

"I don't want no's" she says shaking her head.

"But we aren't invited"

"Who says that? We are" a proud Chels says.

"How?"

"Kelly invited us and she is coming over to do your make over. Spencer you are gonna look so hot that Aiden will not know what hit him"

"But.."

"No buts. I promise you will have the night of your life" she says raising her hand.

She is right, tonight is my night.

I will not leave that place alone.

I need to end my dry spell.

I deserve to get lay and I'm gonna do it.

I'm gonna bed the hottest body of the party.

If you wanna read the best Spashley fic ever, **Lessons you learn** by the one and only Walking Corpse, let me know and will post the info where you can read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I wrote this short update to thank you for your support. Tomorrow, I will write the second part of this chap, the part everyone wants to read, sexy times. I'm nervous because I've never written smut, so I was wondering if someone is willing to help me proof read next chap. **

**Sorry for the mistakes. **

**Read and Review.**

**I posted the info about LYL.**

**Aiden Who?**

**Chapter 2**

"Spencer, relax" Chels tells me, taking my hands to stop me pulling at the dress, if you could call this a dress. "You look gorgeous, right guys?" She asks Carmen and Kelly who are at the driver and passenger seats.

"YES" they answer at the same time.

I wanna tell her that I know.

Excuse me, I saw myself at the mirror and let me tell you that I look so hot that if I could I will date myself.

"You look so hot that I would go gay for you" she says winking at me.

"Thanks Chels" I say hugging her.

"Aiden will not be able to look at anyone but you" The Latina says checking me out.

I pull at the black dress again. The dress is so short and it barely covers me when I'm standing so now that I'm seating…I will tell you, I'm the reason Kelly and Carmen are so happy right now, bitches! I pull at the dress again. I'm so nervous; you will too if you have those two looking at you like hungry wolves. They have spent all the evening checking me out. I saw Carmen drooling while she was looking at my boobs. Yeah! The dress fits me perfectly; it's like it's painted on me. It hugs me in all the right places stressing my curves, but that doesn't give them the right to devour me with their gaze. Kelly even proposed me a threesome. Yes! They are dating, but still make their moves on me. Good luck with that! I don't like chicks! Yes, chicks are hotter than guys and smarter and their skin looks softer, and….

"Spency, you space out. We are here" Kelly says parking her BMW.

In less than a second, Carmen is at my door handing me her hand to help me out.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"De nada hermosa" Carmen tells me with her sexy smile.

Wait! Sexy? No, no, no, I mean…..sexy smirk….noooo, I mean smile.

"Carmen, it's not gonna happened" Chelsea says taking my arm.

"I gotta try" she says shrugging.

We laugh shaking our heads.

"Good luck babe" Kelly whispers in my ear, I shiver. What? It's cold here and I'm wearing this damn dress, Kelly and her slutty dresses. "If you get tired of chasing jockstraps, you know where to find us" she adds winking.

"Join the dark side" Carmen says. Chelsea rolls her eyes at her friend.

Kelly and Carmen say their goodbye's and I see them walk away with their pinkies link.

Those two, why they keep insisting I like girls?

"Maybe because you are staring at their butts?" an amusing Chels says.

"I was not" I say offended.

"So why are you blushing?" Chelsea calls me out.

"I'm not blushing, it just…it's so hot here" I say fanning my hands.

What? It's true. It's not my fault it was cold seconds ago and now it's hot. You know nowadays the clime is so crazy, one minute hot and then cold.

"Whatever you say Spence, but.. you know I will love you the same if you are a pussy lover, right?"

"Shut up. I don't like pussies!"

"Ok" she says raising her hands in surrender "let's go look for our princes charming" She says taking my arm and guiding me through the mass of sweaty teenagers.

Aiden here I come….

I promised myself I wouldn't leave alone today.

My dry spell should be over by now.

At this time, I should be lost in the arms of Aiden, touching heaven…

But no, here I'm; it's 11:30, almost 2 hours after we arrived and so far I haven't been lucky.

I managed to "bump" into Aiden 15 minutes after we arrived, but he didn't even look at me.

Glen said he is a pillow biter.

I think he just excited he won the game and wanted celebrate with his buddies.

Who am I kidding?

He doesn't like me. He just "hey!" me when I approached him half an hour ago.

He didn't even check me out like his friends did.

What make me feels better is that he didn't notice the other girls.

He must be really into his ex. He has spent the night with his friends especially Dave his best friend.

I'm not stalking him…

I'm just observing him…and I did spot them being touchy… hand holding, the slap to Aiden's ass after they won beer pong….

Nooo, he can be…Can he?

No, he dated a really hot girl, the daughter of a rocker; well that's what everyone at UCLA say.

He just got out of a long term relationship.

They are friends, they were celebrating. I'm touchy with my friends and I'm 100% straight. Ok, 90%...85%...80%?...

You don't believe me!

Guess what?

I'm going over there and I'm gonna prove you…I'm gonna get a nice and hard dic..

Woaaah! Who is moving the floor?

I swear it wasn't moving half hour ago when Glen and Chels left me.

Those bastards left me all by myself thinking that at this time I will be sucking face with Aiden…ok I told them that because they didn't wanna leave me. I wouldn't look sexy having my brother and friend babysitting me, right?

Whatever, it's time to refill my cup for the third time or was it fourth time? or was it fifth? or sixth?

Oh whatever I need to fill this cup, ASAP!

Then I'm going to the dance floor and find a nice guy and make Aiden sooo jealous; he will be begging for my attention.

"Asshole" I yell to the idiot that spill me drink.

"Sorry, let me help you" the dumb ass says smirking.

"Back off" I say pushing at him.

Can you believe the nerve of this jackass?

He was trying to grope my boobs.

"Come babe" he says with a creepy smile.

I may be tipsy but I'm not a fool to fall for this idiot.

"Hey baby, are you ok" a sultry voice says behind me. "Were you bothering my girl?" my knight in shining armor says to ass face.

"Your girl?" He asks.

"Yes, my GIRLFRIEND" she says putting her hands on my hips "is it a problem?" she presses my back to her front, making my panties wet…No!.. making me wet my lips….

"NO" he tells her raising his arms.

"That's what I thought. Now get lost" She tells him resting her head on my shoulder.

Ass face leaves like a dog with the tail between his legs.

It's time to thank my savior.

I turn around and…..

I see the most beautiful pair of eyes, those tinkling chocolates eyes lock with my baby blue ones.

Her face is so close to me that I can feel her sweet and intoxicating breath of my face.

If I move a little bit, I may be able to taste those tempting lips.

"Are you ok?" she asks me.

"mmm"

I hear the sweets sound that is her laugh.

Her cute bottom nose crinkles. It's most adorable thing I have ever seen…

Wait….

Did I say…?

"Davies" I hear her say and see her hand extend to me.

Wow! Why is so cold?

_Maybe because she isn't holding you, _my subconscious mind says. Don't mind it, it's drunker than me.

"So" she says moving her hand.

"ooh, sorry, spencer Carlin" I say shaking her hand. "Thank you for helping me"

"It was my duty to save a beautiful damsel" she says kissing my hand.

Charming!

Suddenly, I feel tickles in my hand and they run to my arm and then to the rest of my body.

"So spencer, I was wondering if you will dance with me" she tells me with a smirk.

"OF COURSE!" I answer and her smirk grows.

She takes my hand and we start moving to the beat of the music.

Ok, I want to clarify that I only say yes because she saved me from that salvage.

Who knows what could have happened?

Yes, we were in the middle of the dance floor, but we never know.

Ms. Davies saved me and the less I could do is dance with her.

Maybe Aiden sees me dancing with this super-hot girl and finally realize what he is losing.

After some songs, Davies and I are comfortable with each other.

The first songs, we dance with some distance between us, but right now we are in each other personal space and neither of us seems to mind. I'm so close; I can feel her warm and her scent, her spicy scent that is driving me crazy. I wrap my hands around her neck and pull her impossible closer to me. I rest my head on her shoulder and nuzzle my face on her neck.

Don't judge me!

I'm trying to smell her…

Because I wanna figure out what fragrance she is wearing.. You know so it can buy it and woo Aiden. If the scent, it's driving me crazy, me a straight girl, imagine what effect would have in a guy.

Right now we are grinding, her hot body is rubbing against mine. She moves her legs and one of her jean clad legs end up between mine. We keep grinding, her hot breath is brushing me neck. A shiver runs in my spine. Her hands that were on my waist start moving on my sides until they rest on my ass. Hot palms squeeze my ass, and I…..

I would lie if I say I slap her.

I..

"Fuck" I moan humping her leg.

I hear her groan and feel her humping me.

It's then when I feel it…Hard and long.

This girl is packing! which means she was looking for one night stand.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" a breathless brunette asks me.

Do I?

I don't answer.

I disentangle myself from her.

I fix my gaze on her.

She looks so aroused; her warm chocolate eyes are so dark right now.

I bite my lip and turn around.

I take three steps and turn around.

"Are you coming?" I ask with a teasing smirk.

Djakajewelz: Glad you like it.

Cierra0137: I hope you like this one too.

Anon 2.0: Aiden is not that…bad, but Spencer will see the light, lol.

snowdrop1026: next chap will be M. Thank you for remind me. I will change the rating. I don't want fanfiction to delete the fic. I'm a pervert too, lol. I love spashley sexy times.

Thequeen: thank you! I already posted the info.

Candy: thanks for your review.

killerjen231: Aiden is good looking, but Ms. Davies is…Ashley Davies. She is the kryptonite of the straight girls and spencer isn't that straight.

CR00: I hate to admit it but Aiden is hot, but he will never compete with the hotness of Ashley Davies or Spencer Carlin.

Cierra0137: thanks! Short update cause I gotta go work.


	3. Chapter 3

I have good and bad news. Good news is that I finally wrote smut yay!; bad news is the first time I do it, so it might not be that good. I'm gonna post the last chap on Friday or Saturday. I'm gonna write short chapters, so I can update faster. Thank you for your support: follows, comments and alerts. You guys are awesome.

Remember, this fic is g!p. If you don't like it or offends you, don't read.

Spashley sexy times, yay!

"_Are you coming?" I ask with a teasing smirk._

She nods and takes my hand.

I feel my heart beat like crazy while I lead her upstairs.

A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/

Davies barely opens the door of a room

This it!

I take a breath.

She must sense me doubts because she says "we don't have do anything; if you want, we can go down…" I don't let her finish. I can't. I've been dying to kiss her, so I shut up her with my lips. Her soft, warm lips move sensually against me. A moan escapes my mouth when her hands grab my hips and press me hard against her. Her, so "_oh delicious mouth_" continues her attack on my lips.

We are kissing harder and sloppier. My heart stops working when she bites my lower lip and then sooths it by running her warm tongue over it. I tangle my hands on her hair, her soft curly hair. Her mouth abandoned my abused lips and start kissing and biting and licking at my neck.

I'm telling you she is killing me but what a way to go.

"So beautiful" she whispers in my ear and then bites it.

"Fuck" I moan and throw my head backwards.

Thump!

FUCK!

"Are you ok?" a concern goddess ask me.

"I'm ok" I say.

Eat me earth!

I was so horny I forgot the door was semi open, so when I threw my head backwards, I fell and take her with me.

I'm so embarrass.

Why everything has to happen to me?

This night was too good to be true.

"You are so adorable when you are blushing" Davies says caressing my cheek.

I'm not blushing is the alcohol in my veins…or my arousal…

"So beautiful" she repeats pecking my lips.

Let me tell you we are still in the same position as when we fell, her on top of me. Yay!

She peppers my face with small kisses making giggle like a little girl. She grins and her nose crinkles. I can't stop myself. I try, but I can't; I peck her cute nose. Her grin grows and I grin back at her. Our eyes lock and our lips meet halfway. Soon, we are back to our sloppy, passionate kisses. Our tongues battle; I don't care who wins because either way I'm a winner. In a bold move, I grab her ass, her plumb ass.

Oh !

She stop kissing me and groans; I'm about to apologized when she says "fuck spencer, I want you so much" she says closing her eyes.

"Take me" is the plea that leaves my lips before I can stop it.

"I will do" she says with a small laugh "god spencer you make me so hard" she says nuzzling my neck. She must means I make it hard to resist.

I kiss her neck and then bite and lick; tasting her skin, rush wetness to my pussy. My hands are caressing her back. I feel her stiffen. She takes a big breath and disentangles from me.

She stands up saying "If I didn't stop, I'd have taken you there"

Why not?

Ugh! Kiss me woman!

"I don't wanna take you in the floor" she says. I can ride her. "With the door open" she adds when she sees me pouting "I don't want onlookers gawking at your naked body". AWW! She didn't wanna share me. I don't want people gawking at her naked body, either. Hurry, close the door baby!

"Now, you are all mine" she says smirking, with her back to the now close door.

I take a minute to take in her beauty, her matted curly hair, her beautiful face, her round breast, her tented crotch.

Tented crotch?!

Yeah, I knew she was packing but here in the light it looks…bigger judging by the huge tent. Her face drops when she sees my shocked face.

"I…"

I stop staring at her bulge and walk towards her.

"You really are hung" I say running my pointer finger in the length of her _hard on_. If she likes playing with toys, who am I to stop her?

I cup her bulge and bite her ear…

Wait did it twitch?

"Fuuuck" she groans while I rub my hand on her bulge and I feel it twitch again.

Weird, I didn't know they could make them so…real. It moves and it feels so warm. Are strap on…?

Whatever, I don't care she is kissing me again. We walk towards the bed without breaking our kiss. She pushes me, slowly on the bed. I pull her with me; our lips are still moving against each other.

"God" I moan when our breast rub.

"They also call me Ashley" she says with a smirk, her hands on the sides of my face, supporting her.

"Ashley" I say like testing her name. "make me see the starts"

"Yes madam" She dives to attack my neck.

Her hands start roam my body; they feel so good, but I need more..

I feel her pulling at my dress "can I?" I nod sitting up. I turn me back to her so she can help me with the zipper. She sits behind me and kisses by shoulder blades before pulling the zipper down. I stand up and let the dress pool at my feet. I step out of the dress and when I'm bending to take of my heels, Ashley whisper "let me".

Ash gets up from the bed and in seconds she is on her knees in front of me. She looks at me while she is taking my left high heel; when she takes the high heel, she kisses the inside of my ankle. She does the same thing to my other foot. She start kissing and licking and biting the inside of my thighs, first the left one then the right one. When she is close to my wet clothed cunt, she stops. Fucking stops! She winks at me before nuzzling my pussy.

OH MY GOOD!

I think I had a small orgasm. The wet spot on my black tong is bigger and Ashley's smirk too.

"Tease" I tell her.

"You think I'm a tease?" she says getting up, grabbing my hand and making me cup her crotch. "Do you feel how hard I'm for you?" we both moan at the contact.

I think I'm sobering up.

Ashley is on her knees again; her mouth goes to my underwear and her teeth pull them down.

I'm drunk but with arousal.

My bra is the next to follow the pile of clothes.

Wait! This isn't fair! I'm completely naked and she is still dress. I pull at her shirt. She takes the hint and gets rid of it. She takes her bra of too. I can see her tan perfectly round breast. Her nipples feel so hard when I touch them. I roll my fingers on them. She moans and fights with the zipper of her jeans. I pity her and take charge. I pull at the zipper; once it's open, I pull her jeans down. She quickly gets rid of them. She is clad only in white boxers.

God! It should be a crime to be this hot.

Ashley stops me when I falling to my knees I wanna _blow her up_. I thought she would enjoy the visual.

"Later, right now I need to taste you" Ash says rubbing her hand on my pussy. "Please, Spence I'm not gonna last"

Spence? I like it.

Ashley pushes me in the bed, my boobies bouncing for the fall. My beautiful lover is on top of me, kissing me while her hands massage my boobs.

"OHHH"

She kisses start heading south. She kisses, open mouth kisses, my collar bone.

"FUUUCK" I scream, her mouth is sucking my left nipple while her hand is pinching my right one. She bites and licks at it and then moves to the right one to start the same torture.

"Fuck me Ash" I say pushing at her head. I try to push her where I need her the most.

Her evil mouth leaves my boobs and heads south. She kisses my abs, stomach and bellybutton before she goes to my pussy.

"You are so wet" Ash moans before sticking her tongue out and running it against my pussy lips.

"Holy fuuck" I moan and she keeps licking at my folds.

"Oh fuck! Oh baby!" I groan.

"ohh my fuuuuuck" I scream, arching my back of the bed. Ashley fucking Davies start playing with me clit.

"I'm close….I'm soooo close" I yell pulling at her hair.

She keeps working her magic tongue on me...until I feel something inside of me break. My back arch and my eyes shout close. I could see them…..the starts.

"FUUUUUCK ASHLEYYYYYY" I came screaming her name. She continues licking until I ride my orgasm.

I feel cold; when I came back from my high. I notice Ash isn't next to me. She is standing in front of me jerking off.

Jerking off?!

If I wasn't sober before…

Ashley is standing in front of me jerking off. Her big, tick meat is standing proudly between her legs. Its bulbous head is red, but…but..it was supposed to be strap on.

It's REAL…so real..and big.

Do I still want it?

"Can I..?" Ash asks pointing to my pussy.

I hesitate.. I mean I'm not sure I will be able to take it.

"Please" she begs.

I can't say no, can I?

I want her all of her; I don't care if she has a pussy or dick, I just want her.

I'm dying to feel her inside me, all of her.

I nod and she gets rid of her boxers.

She is standing in all her naked glory.

My night couldn't end better.

I did bet the hottest body.

I lick my lips when I see her rolling the condom on. She keeps pulling at her cock while gets between my open legs.

"Are you sure?" she asks running her fingers in my soaked pussy. I bite my lip to stop the moan and nod my head. She runs her soaked fingers in her hard on, lubricating her cock.

Ashley runs her cock on my pussy lips and teases my clit with her cockhead. We both moan at the intimate contact. She keeps teasing me until and put my hands on her ass and push her in.

OH FUCK!

"Ok?" she pants.

"Yeah, you are so ..big" she doesn't move letting me get used to it.

I've had sex before but my ex's weren't that big.

"You can move now" I tell her, pecking her eyebrow.

She begins thrusting, moving in and out of me slowly.

"Fuck me like you mean it Davies" I challenge her.

She picks her speed and thrust in and out faster. My hips start moving at their rhythm of her thrust.

"Fuck, fuuuck, your pussy is so tight. It feeeels so good" she says pinching at my nipples.

"ooh god baby, you stretch me soo good"

Its true her cock is touching places my ex's never reached, not even my fingers.

"You like…you like my cock…pounding your pussy" she pants as she begins pounding on me.

"I loveeee… it baby" I say running my hands of her back.

I'm so close it's embarrassing.

But God! Is she good?!

"takeee my diiiick"

"Yes, yes baby…harder"

"Want more? You want more of my big dick?" She asks moving her hips, her cock touching a spongy spot.

"OOOOOH ASHHH"

"I want you..to come on my dick" she says sucking on my right breast while her thrust quicken her pace.

"OOOHH SO GOOD, SOO BIIIG"

"Is my thick dick stretching good your hole baby?" she starts pounding on me like a jackhammer. The headboard of the bed starts moving against the wall. Neither of us seems to care, if some hear us. We want our release and we want it now. I lock my ankles at her ass, pushing her deeper. Her cock keeps hitting that spongy place, and I feel my orgasm getting closer.

"Babyyyy, I'mm sooo close" I say burying my nails in her butt cheeks. She hisses but keeps pounding. Our moans and groans can be heard in the room, just like the slapping sound of her balls against me and banging on the bed. We are going at it like there isn't tomorrow.

"FUUUUCK, I'm gonna cuuum" Ashley says rubbing my clit.

It's all it takes to make me cum

I come so hard like never before screaming her name.

It feels like out of my body experience.

I've never felt so high.

Ashley loses the rhythm of her thrust and suddenly and feel her tense; her mouth fall open, her eyes close. She keeps saying "I'm cumming". She keeps moving, slowly, riding out our climax.

Suddenly my eyes feel so heavy and last thing I see before everything goes black is Ashley's smiling face.

Guest: here is a new update.

TheQueen: I post the info here, under the name Lessons. You can read the story in twitter/bloodworkorange. She is posting the original one, Ash=Jacky, Spencer=Aleesha.

Though this version isn't splashley, I recommend you to read it whenever you have a chance. It's one of the best stories. It has humor, drama, etc. What I can I say? I'm a fan of WC work. Maybe if we show our support, she will post Land of Lincoln too.. and the other ones.

Anon2.0: Spencer really saw the light, lol.

CR00: do you think so? Next chap you will find out.

Irishinkjunkie1024: she is as straight as a circle, lol.

FFReviews: I'm glad you are enjoying it. I think she is in denial or should I say was.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter; sorry but in this one there isn't Spashley sexy times. Thank you all of you for your support, I'm gonna start working on Girlfriend.

Read and review!

I don't own South of Nowhere or its characters. The mistakes are all mine.

Chapter 4

"I guess I don't have to ask about last night, right." Chels says as soon as I enter our room "judging by your appearance it was a good night"

Good night?

Amazing, mind blowing will be the adjectives, I will use to describe my sex marathon with Ash.

"Who was the lucky guy? It wasn't Aiden cause I saw him leave with Dave" noisy Chels asks.

Guy?Aiden? Eww!

"What happened?" Chels asks when she sees my disgusted face.

Suddenly, her eyes widen.

"Did you have sex with Kellmen?"

Yes, Chels named them Kellmen. She thinks it's cute.

"No"

"So who was it?"

"the most amazing, talented lover of the world" I say dreamily.

I'm still in cloud nine, a permanent grin on my face. I don't even feel hang over. I guess is normal after having mind blowing sex; you will feel the same, too bad, you will never find out. Get close to MY Ashley and I ends you.

"Earth calling spencer" my friend tells me waving her hands on my face.

"mm?"

"Spencer Carlin, spill the beans" She scolds me.

"I need sleep woman" I say yawning "I barely closed my eyes" I say lying in my bed and hugging my pillow.

"You didn't sleep?" a shocked Chels asks. I shake my head.

It's true; I barely slept. After I came back from my black out, Ash and I spent all night fucking. Ashley has stamina. We tried many sex positions, the doggy, cowgirl, reverse cow girl, 69 even shower sex. Yes, we showered together in the morning. I, like a good, responsible citizen that I'm, proposed we should shower together you know to save water, and Ash, the ecologist agreed.

"You spent all night..?" Chels asks and I nod proudly.

"Shut up! Really?" I nod.

"All night?"

"Night and part of the morning" I say burying my face in my pillow.

"You are shitting me" she says pulling at the pillow.

"I'm not"

"I believe you" she says "you have that big grin in your face. The joker will be proud of you" I glare at her "also the mega hickey in your neck" she says grinning.

If it was anyone else, I will be furious. I don't like people leaving marks on my body, but it was Ashley, so I smile because it's a reminder our encounter. Last night wasn't a dream. It was all real like Ashley sweaty body on top of me, beside me, behind me, inside of me…

Wetness rush to my sore core. I hear Chelsea snapping her fingers on my face. I groan crossing my legs. I just left Ash and my body already misses her, Chels giggles.

"I've never seen you, so satisfied" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

I hit her with my pillow. She laughs and says "I'm so happy you are happy" She pecks my forehead and despite me I smile.

Chelsea may be nosey, unorganized, and other things, but I love her and I know I can count on her. If last night, I hadn't called her, she would have the swat team looking for me.

"Love you" I tell her when she is leaving.

"Love you too. Now, I need to go see your brother. He was pissed you didn't leave with us last night. I have to cheer him up"

"EWW! Too much info" I say burying my face on my pillow.

"Spence" a serious Chelsea calls for my attention "whenever you are ready to tell me HER name, is ok with me" she says closing the door to avoid the flying pillow.

UGH!

Am I that gay?

A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S/A&S

"How did you know it was a girl?" I ask Chels entering her studio.

"Hello to you too Spencer" I stand next to her "to answer to your question I always knew. You know parents always know"

"haha" I say sarcastically.

"Spencer, you spent all high school drooling on the cheerleaders and you had a crush on Ms. Rivera"

"Not true, and I admired Ms. Rivera" or should I said her nice tight ass. "I dated guys, remember" I add.

"But you were never happy, and yesterday it was the happiest I have seen you, happier than when you kissed Mandy"

"It was a dare..and I was drunk"

"But I saw your face; I saw the shining in your eyes, and I also know it doesn't compare to yesterday".

A day had passed, and shockingly Chels hasn't pried.

"and we all know girls are better at sex" My friend says.

"what?"

"We know where to touch, how to touch, how to lick, how to finger…."

"Wow" I say stopping her "and you will know because…"

"weeell, we have to..you know..experience" a shy Chels whispers.

"But you? When? You have been all your life with Glen"

"Remember that time me and Glen broke up in senior year" she asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, I remember that you guys broke up for two long days" I say rolling my eyes.

"I…."

"You what Chels?"

"I was upset, ok , so I went to the studio and painted and…Carmen was there and she wanted to do a nude paint and I posed for her and…"

"You slept with Carmen?" I ask shock "does Glen know?" she covers her face with her hands and start shaking.

I can't believe it….

She taped that ass before me…

I see her shaking and I put my hand on her shoulder "Everything will be ok" I whisper.

What should I do in this case? Chels is my best friend, but Glen is my brother, my annoying brother, my brother nonetheless. Then I realize that she is shaking not because she is crying, but because she is laughing.

Little fucker!

"What the fuck Chelsea?" I yell mad at her.

"You should seen your face" she says between laughs "it was epic"

"Not funny. How can you joke about this" I ask glaring at her "Do you have an idea how I felt" Knowing she experience the wonders of gay sex before me.

"As a matter of fact, I do" she says once she stopped laughing "we were so worried about you"

Oh dear! Here it comes.

"I called you" I defend myself.

"Yeah" she says with her hands on her hip "you called at 4am after Glen and I looked everywhere for you. We were sick worry about you" she scolds me.

Yeah, I know, we have a pact. We always leave together or inform the other when we aren't, but I was in the middle of something with Ash. I couldn't say _stop I need to call my brother_. Why they didn't call me? Ok, Ash said that my left boob was vibrating when we were making out, but she_ forgot to tell me._ She _remember_ed after our fourth round. I can't judge her because I didn't remember I had my cell on my boob I thought it was all Ashley doing. I didn't even notice when it fell when Ash took my bra of. Anyways, I called them, so there shouldn't been hard feelings.

"Sorry" I apologize

"Apology accepted" I raise my eyebrow "what? I'm not apologizing. You should know better. You know I love Glen and no offense but I like dicks. Glen is my one and only" she says dreamily.

"EWW!"

"So who was it?" she asks.

"Not telling" I say grinning.

"I saw Aiden. He asked about you" she says bumping our shoulders.

"Aiden Who?" I ask and we burst out laughing.

"Ashley Davies" I tell her once we stop laughing.

Chelsea looks at me like I grew a second head.

"No way" she says.

"aha"

"Ashley Davies? The Ashley Davies?" an incredulous Chels asks.

Thank you for your faith, Chelsea.

"You fornicated with Ashley Davies?" I nod with proud grin on my face. "You fucked her? You bump uglies with her?"

"Yes, yes, yes, why is so hard to believe?"

"cause you slept with Ashley Davies, the daughter of Raife Davies"

"sooo" I ask confused.

Ashley fucked Spencer Carlin, the daughter of Arthur Carlin and no one is making a big deal.

"You don't have an idea who is Raife, do you?" I shake my head "the leader of purple venom,

one of the biggest rock bands"

"So"

"Her mother is Christine Davies, the designer and ex model" she exclaims, her name sounds familiar. "They are like royalty"

"So I don't care. I don't care whose her parents are"

"So, you would care to know she is…Aiden's ex?"

Aiden who?

No seriously, Aiden who?

Snowdrop1026: I'm glad you like it. I was so nervous. This doesn't have smut, but maybe, maybe I will write a one shot, pure smut, lol.

Ghostperfect: thank you!

FFReviews: Go Spashley!

Anon2.0: lol


End file.
